Connect The Dots
by toonmili
Summary: Ben returns and helps Max figure out something. MA
1. Default Chapter

STORY: Connect The Dots  
  
SUMMARY: Ben returns. M/A  
  
SETTING: This should be immediately after Hello Goodbye  
  
DISCLIAMER: Not mine. Besides you really don't want to sue me. I only have $20TT dollars to my name. Christmas left me broke.  
  
CHAPTER: Down Stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max opened her locker and looked inside. She closed it and then opened it again. She had no idea what she was doing and why she was doing. She just felt a bit uneasy and as a result she did strange things. She closed it once more and rest her head assist the cold metal. She closed her eyes and tried to identify the reasons why she was feeling so uneasy. She jumped when someone came and put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Alec. " Alec you scared me."  
  
He stepped up close to her and leant forward to get close to ear as possible. " Maxie," he whispered.  
  
She stepped aside a bit. This situation did nothing to improve her nerves. " What?"  
  
He moved closer to her again and just stood there and stared in her eyes like he was looking for something in them. He gazed relentlessly into her brown eyes until she moved away. He was so lost in them he didn't notice that someone was calling her name and really didn't care anyway.  
  
" I have work to do," she said and walked away slowly. She didn't know what the hell that was about. She wiped her sweaty palms in her pants and went to Normal who was bellowing her name like he was in labor. " Hot run, get this delivered quickly. "  
  
She took the package and walked outside and unchained her bike. When she was finished she discovered Alec was had come outside too. He took a black bike and began to unchain. " When did you get a new bike?"  
  
" Yesterday."  
  
She didn't want to know where and how he got his sticky hands on it. At least she bought her bike.  
  
" Can I come with you?" he asked shyly.  
  
She nodded. " First I'm going China Town to get this delivered then I'm going to see Joshua." He nodded.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=  
  
All the way to China Town and back Alec had barely said a word to her. He just kept looking at her like he just noticed something about her. When they returned to Jam Pony she dropped her clipboard on Normal's desk.  
  
" Did you get the signature?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Well you finally did your job. I was going to ask Alec but he had a run in some remote part of Seattle and he hasn't returned yet."  
  
" Alec is outside, in fact he went with me on my last run."  
  
Normal didn't want to accept that his golden boy was shying away from work. He didn't even return his clipboard so he just took Max's comments as a joke and shooed her away.  
  
Max went back outside to Alec who was looking around. Something about him seemed stiff. Maybe where ever Normal sent Alec had some strange type of air Alec couldn't breathe in. " Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah, why?"  
  
She was expecting his usual 'I'm always okay' but that worked for her. " No reason."  
  
The drove until they came to Joshua's house. Max walked into the house and called. " Josh." Alec staggered behind looking around the room. She really didn't know what was up with him.  
  
Joshua came form downstairs wearing paint covered clothes. " Hey Little Fella and Alec."  
  
" Hey Big Fella. What's up?" Joshua eyed Alec who was stepping towards the door. He looked as white as a ghost. " Alec, are you okay?" Max asked and he nodded. Joshua walked up to him and sniffed him.  
  
" Maxie I have to go." He walked out the door; actually it was more of a run.  
  
She watched him take his bike and quickly rode away. " That boy keeps getting stranger by the day."  
  
Joshua sat down and Max sat after him. " Alec smell different."  
  
Not that she went around sniffing the boy to notice if he smelt different or not. " Change of cologne or after shave I guess."  
  
" No really different."  
  
" So what are you getting at?"  
  
" Not Alec," he said simply. " Alec smell too different to be Alec."  
  
Max played back to the way he was behaving earlier. He was acting differently. But if it wasn't Alec who could it be. One name lingered in her mind but it wasn't possible. It couldn't be him; she killed him. " Ben."  
  
It explained why he seemed to be afraid of Joshua. He never got over his childhood fears. But she didn't understand how. Why didn't she see him when she took Manticore down?  
  
She didn't know how to feel about it, happy or scared or worried. She wanted to be happy to see him. All the times she whished she hadn't kill him all the times she whished she had gone back to Manticore with him, so they could escape together and he would not be dead. But she knew it was stupid thinking. He was dangerous; he hurt people, innocent people. However he didn't seem murderous in anyway. Then again she thought he was Alec she wasn't looking out for those qualities.  
  
" Little Fella okay?"  
  
She looked over to him. " I don't know. It depends on if he's okay. I mean if he's okay, then that would be great. Alec could meet him, he could work with us, have friends and--" she stopped herself from continuing. What were the odds of him being okay, slim to none. " Then again. He went back to Manticore so he can't be okay. He didn't want to go there." Joshua looked at her explore the possibilities. " I really hope he's okay. Have to go fine him." she got up and went to the door. " If Alec comes by tell him to go to my place and wait for me."  
  
Joshua nodded, " Hope he's okay too."  
  
" I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Tell me if you like it. I will continue if you do. 


	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER: Friend or Foe  
  
  
  
  
  
The first place Max thought she'd find him was at the Needle and she was right. As she walked out there he was outside looking at the city. She walked slowly to him. She knew he knew that she was there but he didn't move. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked in her eyes like he did earlier. She moved closer and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
He held her like his life depended on it. Did she know it was him or did she still think he was someone else. " Maxie."  
  
She felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek. Her brother was there and very much tangible. " Ben."  
  
She knew it was him. He didn't have to respond to that odd name she called him anymore. He could now talk to her like they did when they were younger. " I'm so sorry."  
  
" How did they---?"  
  
She asked him the question but he was just as confused about it as she was. All he knew he was in blackness, sleeping where he didn't need the answers anymore then someone came calling him then he was there in Manticore again. He didn't know how it happened. " I don't know."  
  
She separated form him." Why didn't you tell me it was you?"  
  
" Because I know you hate me for what I did. I wanted to see you but I didn't want to scare you. When you thought I was someone else you didn't have to look at me the way you did when we were up here last time, with disgust."  
  
" Ben, I don't hate you. I never did. I hate Manticore, they did all of it."  
  
Tears started to flow down his face freely. " When Manticore burnt down I saw you in the woods but I went another way."  
  
" I'm so sorry you had to go trough it alone."  
  
" I wanted to come so many times but I was afraid."  
  
" I'm glad you did." She sat down and took him down with her. " You're okay aren't you?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm good now."  
  
She smiled when she thought about what Alec would say when he saw his clone. " You should meet Alec. He's probably at my apartment so we can go there after. You can meet my best friend and Joshua."  
  
His face twisted at the thought of Joshua's face.  
  
" He's not like that. He's really nice. Manticore just made us think they were monsters. You'll like him once you get to know him."  
  
" He sniffed me."  
  
" That's just his thing. He actually told me that you weren't Alec. He and Alec are friends too."  
  
" Who came first me or Alec?"  
  
Max was still fascinated by the way he hag on to her every word, like was waiting for orders. " You came first. He's 494."  
  
" So he looks exactly like me."  
  
" Exactly. You want to see him?"  
  
He nodded. If Max liked him then he had to be a nice guy.  
  
******************************************************  
  
When they arrived at Max's apartment Alec wasn't there. " He probably didn't' go to Joshua's yet." She looked at Ben who was looking around her apartment. She was still amazed that he was alive and he was okay. " Are you hungry?" He nodded. " Pizza okay?" He nodded again. She only whished he'd talk more.  
  
She went into the fridge and took out some slices of cold pizza. She put it in a microwave that OC had bought and heated it up. She put it on a plate and carried it to him. He looked at it for a while and then began to eat quickly. He ate and ate until it was done. Max looked at him in amazement; he must have been really hungry. " I'll get some soda." She went to the fridge and brought him a canned soda. He drank that quickly. " When was the last time you ate."  
  
" I drove here form Los Angeles. I didn't have money."  
  
She nodded. She couldn't believe he was starving. She whished she had more to give him but her refrigerator was practically empty. He walked to the couch and sat down. " Can I lay down here for a while," he asked.  
  
It suddenly occurred to her that he looked tired. " You can use my bed. The couch isn't comfortable. It would give you a neck ache." The word neck felt bitter in her mouth. She walked up to the couch took his hand and led him to her bedroom. He sat on the bed and took off the black jacket he was wearing. He took off his winter boots and moved up and rested on the pillow. He closed his eyes. Max took the blanket form under the other pillow and covered him with it. She stared at him as he slept. He curled up into a position like a comma. His face against the white bedding made him look so peaceful. She got up and went out side.  
  
She walked to the kitchen and looked for anything that was edible so he'd have something to eat when he woke up. There was nothing. She had to get something. She took some money and walked to the door. Just then Alec pushed the door open. " Where yuh going?"  
  
" I was going to the store."  
  
" Joshua told me that you wanted me to meet you here."  
  
She pulled him inside and closed the door. " He's alive."  
  
" Who's alive?"  
  
" Ben, he's here."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. " You mean Psycho Ben," he asked in a whisper. Max nodded. " And he's here." He asked for confirmation. Max nodded. " Are you nuts, he pulls people teeth out." He walked around looking for him. He saw someone on Max's bed sleeping. " He's sleeping in your bed?" Max nodded again. " I know you're thinking this is like your second chance with him but I'm telling you this is not a good idea."  
  
" Alec he's good now. Besides he has been out of Manticore for a while now and he hasn't hurt anyone."  
  
" Yet."  
  
" Alec I thought you would have been happy for me."  
  
He did want to be happy for her, but he couldn't. Not when he thought her life was danger. " I'm just saying, don't get too attached."  
  
" Come on Alec, he wants to meet you."  
  
" Why me."  
  
" Well you're kind of like his brother."  
  
He twisted his face. " That means you're my sister. That's sick Max." Even though he and Max never did anything it still was odd because Logan was under the impression he and Max were seeing one another.  
  
" You know what I mean."  
  
" Okay, I'll talk to him at least."  
  
" Good," she smiled and hugged him. " I want to go get some food for him. Can you stay here in case he wakes up? I don't want him to think I left him."  
  
Alec nodded. Max smiled at him and walked out the door. Alec pouted to himself. He was stuck in a house with no TV and a psycho.  
  
  
  
NOTE: I really liked this chapter. I don't usually like things I write but I do like this one. 


	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER: Chit, Chat.  
  
  
  
Alec looked at his watch for the millionth time. Max hadn't returned yet and his clone was there was sleeping like a log. He was bored stiff. He began tap his fingers on kitchen counter. He started to hum a song himself.  
  
Ben got up from his sleep and looked around. He remembered where he was. He got up and went to out side. He saw someone in the kitchen. " Who are you?"  
  
Alec turned around at the voice that was similar to his own. He had finally woken up. It was like looking in a mirror. " Ben right?"  
  
He nodded. " Alec right?"  
  
Alec nodded. He didn't seem dangerous form where he was standing. Then again looks could be deceiving. " So you're the reason I was sent to psy ops on various occasions." Fist he was sent there in 09 when they escaped and then again when he went on his killing spree.  
  
" Sorry." He could imagine how bad it was. They had always been afraid of what they did in those rooms. " Where's Max?" he walked to the couch and sat down.  
  
" She went to the store to buy something but that was like an hour ago." Alec looked at him for any strange movements. There was none so far. " When I first met Max she thought I was you."  
  
" She just thought I was you."  
  
" So she yelled at you and said you were a jerk." He could imagine her yelling in poor guys face. She would have sent him over the edge.  
  
" No, she took me to see Joshua."  
  
" Oh so you met our canine friend."  
  
" He sniffed me."  
  
" He tends to do that." So far Ben wasn't so bad. He would have never guessed he was a serial killer.  
  
" Are you and Max together?"  
  
Alec noticed the flaw. He was like the last dead brother that turned out to be alive; he had a thing for Max. " No, we have a complicated friendship. However if you meet someone called Logan as far as you know Max and I are together."  
  
Max kind of gave Ben the impression that she and Alec were together. She talked about him like she liked him a lot. " Do you live here?"  
  
" No, I have an apartment, a much nicer one than this actually. Max and OC live here."  
  
" OC?"  
  
" Her homosexual best friend. She's cool."  
  
All thins information was making his head hurt. He was talking to a guy with his face who knew more about Max than he did. " How long have you known Max?"  
  
" I've known her for about a year or so."  
  
" You must be really close."  
  
" No, not really." Why was this guy so quick to believe that he and Max were together? Maybe he wanted a reason to kill him.  
  
Max walked trough the door with a brown paper bag. She saw that Ben had gotten up. She hoped Alec wasn't bothering him too much. " Hey."  
  
Ben smiled lightly.  
  
" I see you met Alec."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Alec noticed a light in his eyes when he talked to Max. He saw that Max had the same thing when she talked to him. It was cute. He didn't know if it was a brother and sister cute of something else.  
  
Max began to unpack what she had bought for him. " You want anything to eat?"  
  
Alec put his hand on his stomach." Yeah, I'm hungry."  
  
" I was talking to Ben. If you want food go home."  
  
Alec put his lips into a pout. " You had me waiting here for you with an empty fridge. Now you come back and you tell me I can't have any food."  
  
Ben laughed at Alec. For someone who just got out of Manticore he was a little wild. His clone was nothing like him. He could now tell why he and Max weren't together; he probably drove her nuts. " I'm not hungry anymore Max. But Alec is."  
  
" It's nice to see someone cares about my health."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. They were ganging up against her already. " Okay you can take something but you'll make it your self."  
  
" That's okay. I must have these hands some reason right."  
  
Ben could tell that he'd enjoy having him as a brother. He was funny.  
  
OC walked in her apartment and saw three people in there. There was Max, there was Alec then there was Alec. She played that back in her mind. There were two people who looked like Alec. If she knew being friends with a transgenic would be this confusing she would have stock up on aspirin. " Okay someone tell me which one is Alec and who's the other guy."  
  
" I'm Alec," Alec said with his mouth filled with bread. " And that's my clone."  
  
" You're my clone. I came first."  
  
" Okay, so do you have a name?" OC asked him.  
  
" Ben."  
  
"Okay, nice to meet you Ben." Cindy put her hand on her head and walked in her room and put her hand on her head. It was too much to handle.  
  
" That was OC," Alec pointed out. Ben nodded like he was taking a mental note of everything.  
  
Max laughed. She was glad that she never told OC about Ben. It would just cause unwanted explanations. However she knew she would have a hard time explaining it to Logan. He would want a million and one explanations; he'd maybe want to send Ben for psychiatric evaluation. She couldn't let Logan know about Ben.  
  
  
  
NOTE" Reviews please. 


	4. Chapter4

CHAPTER: Easy Come.  
  
  
  
Later that night Max decided to let Ben stay at Alec's place. It was Alec's idea. He even volunteered to give up his bed. Ben couldn't help but feel like he was invading Alec's space even though Alec tried convinced him that he wasn't. Alec took a pillow and went to the couch. He turned on the TV. It was one of the goods things about sleeping on the couch; the TV would be easy to see form there. He was flipping through the channels when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw that it was Max. " Gosh Max, he's sleeping."  
  
She pushed him aside and walked to Alec's bedroom door and saw that he was indeed sleeping. " He sure sleeps a lot."  
  
" Yeah and I like to sleep too, so if you don't mind." He went back to his couch and spread his legs out.  
  
" That couch doesn't look very comfortable," Max, pointed out. She couldn't but feel guilty for it. However it was Alec who insisted that Ben stay with him, just incase he wasn't as normal as he appeared to be. He didn't think that Max would be able to do the same thing she did before. " Are you sure you're okay with this?"  
  
" The couch is not that comfortable but I'll survive." He moved his legs up to make room for Max to sit down. She sat and stared at the TV with a revolted look on her face. " What?" he asked her.  
  
" I was just thinking that you watch a lot of crap."  
  
" It's not crap, it's art."  
  
" Bay watch, what can be more artistic?" she said sarcastically  
  
Alec turned the channel to a news station. " It's a guy thing."  
  
" Must be." She pushed him around and lied down on next to him. She pinched him. " You watch too much TV. It depletes brain cells."  
  
" Like you didn't watch a ton of TV when you got out."  
  
" But I was ten, ten year olds live for TV."  
  
" Guys live for TV period."  
  
Max sighed. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Alec. She had other stuff on her mind. " Alec."  
  
" Max," he said mimicking her tone.  
  
" Don't let Logan know about Ben."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because, he'll just complicate things. It so simple now, I like it like that." She remembered the way Logan yelled at her when she told him that it was Ben killing the people. He didn't understand, he didn't even try to. " Logan knows about Ben. He'll just act stupid."  
  
" I won't tell him, besides this is not the first thing I'm keeping form Logan because you asked me to. Why do you even bother with him if you can't be honest with him?"  
  
" Alec, it's complicated. Things with Logan always are."  
  
" I thought you said you like things simple."  
  
Max sat up. She didn't know what to say to that comment. " Where will Ben go tomorrow? I have work."  
  
" He can go by Joshua's."  
  
Max shook her head. " I don't want him to go there without me. He's kind of afraid of Joshua."  
  
" Well he'll come to work with us."  
  
Max smiled. " Normal will love him."  
  
" I don't know who he'd be more afraid of, Joshua or Normal."  
  
" Well at least Normal wouldn't sniff him."  
  
" Good point but then again you just never know." Max got up from the couch and went to the door." Call me if anything comes up."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. " Go home Max."  
  
"I'm going." She walked out and closed the door. She was glad that Alec was being nice to him. He really didn't have to considering he went trough hell because of what Ben did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ben followed Alec to the dispatch counter in Jam Pony. Alec told him that he was sure to get a job here.  
  
Normal looked up at the sound of Alec's voice. He first thought he was seeing double then he noticed that each image was wearing something different. He looked at them. One was paler than the other. He knew the darker one had to be his Golden Boy, that how he got the name. " Alec you never said you had a twin."  
  
Alec looked at him in amazement. How did Normal know which one he was? " Triplet actually." He had to lie because Sketchy knew he had an 'evil twin' who was serial killer. If he saw Ben he'd eventually put it together.  
  
" Well look at that." He took Ben's hand and shook it. " What's your name?"  
  
" Ben."  
  
Normal looked at them. " Ben and Alec." Ben pulled his hand away from Normal who was gripping it too tightly. " You two are so identical. Who's older?"  
  
" He is," Alec said. " I'm the middle child."  
  
" What's the other one's name?"  
  
" Ah--- Mike."  
  
" Cool, I'll like to meet him sometime."  
  
" We don't see him much, in fact we don't see him at all," Alec said quickly.  
  
" That's a shame." Normal turned his attention to Ben who was silent all that time. " How long are you in town for?"  
  
" A while," he said softly.  
  
" Do you want a job, I can just fire someone."  
  
Ben nodded. He really didn't want to get anyone fired but needed the money, he couldn't keep on living off of Max and Alec.  
  
" Brett," Normal called at the top of his voice. A guy came form the back room. " You're fired."  
  
" What? Why?" the guy said confused.  
  
" Well Alec's brother needs a job."  
  
The boy looked over at Alec and Ben and gave them a nasty look. It was well known fact in Jam Pony that Normal liked Alec the best of all the employees, now he had another person to dream about. " Thanks a lot man."  
  
" Sorry family comes first," Alec said to Brett as he walked out swearing.  
  
Alec showed Ben where the bikes were. " We have to deliver packages on bikes. Stupid huh." Ben nodded. " You know you can talk right?"  
  
" Yeah." He couldn't believe how easy things where coming to him here. It was like everyone was willing to bend backwards for him. It was nothing like he had experienced before.  
  
Alec handed him a sector pass. " That's how we get around, flash one of those and you're free to go where ever you want."  
  
Ben found himself going to nod then he said, " Cool."  
  
" I'll show you around. It really not that difficult."  
  
" Thanks." Ben looked around. " Max works here right?"  
  
" Yeah, but she's always late. By the time we get back form the first run she'll be here."  
  
Sketchy came from the lockers and saw Alec talking to guy who looked like his twin. " Alec," he called. " Is this your twin." He knew that Alec had a psycho twin form the time when Alec got arrested for murder. Even though he knew Max and Alec weren't dangerous his twin wasn't doing much to help the transgenics get in people's good books.  
  
" No he's another clone. I was so perfect they decided to make three of me." Alec didn't see the need to tell Sketchy the whole story.  
  
" Oh okay. Well nice to meet you clone of Alec."  
  
" Ben actually."  
  
" Max is going to go nuts, two people who look just like Alec," Sketchy said laughing. He could imagine the two of them ganging up on her.  
  
" Actually Max knows him," Alec said. " He's her brother."  
  
" What? You lost me there. How can he be Max's brother? That means you're her brother too."  
  
" He's not really my brother, he's a clone. Well actually I'm a clone of him. The point is Max is not my sister, she's his sister."  
  
" I have no idea what all of that means. However I'm sure it's something good." Sketchy took his bike and walked away. All thing clone stuff was starting to make him feel lightheaded.  
  
" How many people know about us."  
  
Alec made a mental count in his mind. " Three people, well a few more if you count White and his goons."  
  
" White?"  
  
" Long story. Max will tell you about them. Why don't we get going so we can come back and meet Max."  
  
" Are you sure you don't like Max."  
  
" Why? Do you like Max?"  
  
For the first time Alec had managed to get some kind of emotion out of Ben. " No, she's my sister. That's sick."  
  
" Well your other brother Zack did?"  
  
" Zack, how is Zack."  
  
" Zack is in Canada. He most likely can't remember you. He had a little memory problem."  
  
" Oh okay. So you didn't answer the question."  
  
" You didn't tell me why you wanted to know."  
  
" Well I kind a got the impression that Max may like you."  
  
Alec laughed. " Max doesn't like me. She likes to cause physical harm to me but that's just it. She doesn't like me."  
  
" She seems to think a lot of you."  
  
He didn't know what Max he had met but the last time he checked Max just thought he was a jerk. " Stick around for a while. You'll see how ridiculous that idea is."  
  
" Okay, so she doesn't like you. Do you like her?"  
  
Alec bit his bottom lip. " She's my friend."  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. He was dancing around the topic. He wanted to give Alec something back for being so nice to him. He knew Max liked him, so if Alec liked her then he could help them figure it out. " Whatever you say." He took a bike from the rack and waked outside.  
  
Alec couldn't believe it. Ben only knew him for a day and he already knew that he was in love with Max. Was he that transparent?  
  
NOTE: Okay did you like it? 


	5. Chapter five

CHAPTER: Figure me out.  
  
  
  
Max walked in Jam pony about half an hour late. She walked over to the dispatch counter to make her presence known before Normal fired her. " Sorry I'm late, I had to wait for gas."  
  
" Yeah, everyone's always late," Normal, complained.  
  
" What are you trippin' about?"  
  
" I ordered a paper shredder since Friday and I still haven't received it."  
  
" A paper shredder?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Why would you want a paper shredder?" Everything about Normal was so abnormal.  
  
" To shred paper, why else. I've always wanted one just never had the nerve to buy it.  
  
Max wasn't aware that it required a nerve to buy a paper shredder. She rolled her eyes at him. " Can I get a package?"  
  
Normal handed her a package. " Did you know Alec is one third of a triplet?"  
  
Max nodded. She immediately figured out why Alec told him that. Police where still looking for an Alec look alike if they thought there was another one then they wouldn't arrest Ben. " Yeah, why?"  
  
" I saw one of them and he's almost as good looking as Alec?"  
  
Max laughed, " He looks just like Alec."  
  
" No, he's paler. Alec has an even golden completion."  
  
" Sorry I didn't notice. Listen he's going to be here for a while so I was hoping that---you could--- you know---"  
  
" You were hoping that I would give him a job?" Max nodded. " I already did." Max smiled excitedly. " So how come you're so concerned about him, do you like him?"  
  
" No, We just go back. I actually knew him before I knew Alec."  
  
" From where?"  
  
" Ah-- high school." Max lied.  
  
" But in your files say that you and Alec went different high schools. I remember specifically. You went Washington High and Alec went to PS 220."  
  
Max had to come up with something quick. " You see Alec never told you that he was adopted. Ben and I went to school together. When Alec came to Seattle I thought he was Ben then he explained that Ben was his twin and he was adopted. Alec doesn't talk about it much because his foster parents were a little abusive, that's how he learnt to fight so well. He had to learn to defend himself." Max complimented herself in her mind for he wonderful little anecdote while she watched Normal almost break into tears.  
  
" I didn't know he kept so many secrets." The picture of his golden boy having to live under a roof with unloving parents was enough make him shiver.  
  
" Yeah, sad isn't it." Max took the package and walked away before the water works started. She looked at it and frowned. It was for Logan. Why did she have to get packages for him when she didn't want to see him?  
  
******* She crept through the house apartment. She was hoping she could get through this with out having to talk to him but he was the first thing she was as she closed the door behind her. " Hey Logan, package for yah." She threw it at him and he caught it. " Good Catch."  
  
" So how are things going?"  
  
" Okay, I guess. Haven't seen White's face for a while."  
  
" And how is Alec?"  
  
" Alec is good," she said happily. The thought of Alec and Ben being friends made her happy. It would be good for both of them.  
  
Logan felt his hearth shatter as she said that. She seemed so happy to talk about Alec. " Tell him I said hi."  
  
" Okay," Max said and then walked out the door.  
  
*****************************  
  
That night at Crash, Max, OC and Alec sat watching Ben play Sketchy in a game of pool. Max couldn't help but be glad by the way things were going.  
  
" He's making me look bad," Alec complained. " Sketchy is kicking his butt."  
  
Max smiled and punched Alec. " Shut up, he's probably good at something else." She was hoping that amateur dentistry wasn't the only thing.  
  
" You think he could play the piano too?"  
  
" Maybe."  
  
" We'll go by Joshua's and see."  
  
Max gave him a quick warning look.  
  
" Or maybe not." He remembered that Logan was not to see Ben.  
  
Cindy looked at Max and Alec. She could tell they were keeping something from her. " Is there something about Ben that I ought to know?"  
  
" No nothing," Max and Alec said together. She nodded but they could tell that she didn't believe them.  
  
Sketchy came back smiling, " Alec my man, I think I like your clone better than you. Easiest twenty-five bucks I've ever made."  
  
Ben sat between Max and Alec and said only so transgenic ears could hear, " I let him win." They looked at him in surprise. " Well I don't want him to hate me."  
  
" He's not going to hate you if he loses. I beat him all the time," Alec explained.  
  
Ben suddenly felt stupid. He lost money that he didn't need to.  
  
" Since you have some extra cash why don't you sponsor your friends some drinks," OC asked.  
  
" I think I will." Sketchy turned to Ben. " Care to help me bring it back."  
  
Ben got up and followed him to the bar. He bumped into someone just before he reached the bar. He was a little crept out because the guy stared at him for way too long.  
  
Logan looked at Alec waiting for him to say his usual annoying greeting but he didn't even look back at him. The guy had stolen his girlfriend and didn't even have the decency to say hello. He shrugged his shoulders and went over to the pool tables. He was looking for Max. He decided that he didn't need to stop seeing Max just because she and Alec were dating.  
  
He walked over to the pool tables and spotted Max and her usual crowd nearby. " Hey Alec did you blur here?"  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other in horror. What was Logan doing there? He hadn't shown up there since she told him she was seeing Alec. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" Came to hang." Why was everyone being so hostile to him. " What, is that wrong?" Logan asked taking a seat.  
  
Max indicated with her eyes for Alec to go to Ben but by the time he stood up Ben was already putting a pitcher of beer on the table.  
  
Logan looked up at Ben and then to Alec and Max. He stood up and stepped away. He felt fear traveled trough his bones. He had never been this close to a serial killer before. He wished he had a gun to protect him self and Max. " 493?"  
  
Max stood up and went to Logan. " Don't call him that?"  
  
Did she actually know he was around? And she was acting like was a child that needed to be protected. " Max did you forget that he's serial killer, who pulls people teeth out."  
  
Ben went completely white. He couldn't breath. He looked at OC and Sketchy, they looked at him like he was a monster, like he was Normilie. Ben walked quickly away from their gazes.  
  
Max pushed Logan out of the way and went after him.  
  
Logan looked to Alec, who looked annoyed. " You knew about this too?"  
  
" Shut up Logan." He wished he could just slap him. Now he had a world of explaining to do to OC and Sketchy.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*  
  
Max caught up with Ben out side. He was about to go on his bike but she held him back. " Don't go." Max could see tears glistening on his face. She wiped it away.  
  
" I'm sorry Max. I have to go, I can't stay here."  
  
" Don't take him on, he's -He's a jerk. He just doesn't understand."  
  
" Max they all know now, they hate me now." He wiped the tears away and they were quickly replaced.  
  
" I've known them for years. They won't hate you. They're understanding people." She took his hand. " Ben, please stay?"  
  
She had a tone of desperation in her voice. She really needed him to stay with her. He got off the bike and stood there.  
  
Max hugged him tightly. " Alec's taking care of it I'm sure."  
  
" I can't go back in there. I want to go home."  
  
Max nodded. " I'll come with you."  
  
*********************  
  
Alec had just finished explaining the situation to Sketchy and OC while Logan sat there and listened.  
  
" So Max killed him before, but now he's back and he's good now?" Sketchy asked.  
  
" Yeah they most likely taped into his brain and changed some stuff. Besides he was never really a bad person, he was just confused."  
  
Sketchy nodded. He was trying to be as understanding as possible but he wasn't sure he'd be able to befriend Ben, as he would have before. " That's pretty heavy."  
  
" All he wants to do is be with his sister." OC understood a little better than Sketchy.  
  
Logan looked at them. He was getting really annoyed he seemed to be the only one missing the fact that Ben was dangerous. " We should a least take him to see psychologist. For evaluation."  
  
" Logan, just leave him alone. He's been thought months of that in Manticore. He doesn't need it again," Sketchy said.  
  
Alec smiled, he was most worried about him. " Thanks for understanding."  
  
" No problem." OC and Sketchy said together.  
  
Logan threw his hands up in frustration. " I don't believe this."  
  
" I wonder if he's okay?" OC asked ignoring Logan.  
  
" If I know Max, she most likely carried him home."  
  
" Why don't we go there and tell him that we're cool with him. No need for him to be depressed worrying about not having friends."  
  
" Good idea," Alec commented.  
  
******** They all arrived at Alec's shortly after. Logan came with them for some reason, none of them really knowing why. Alec let them in.  
  
Ben was on Alec's bed and Max was in a chair next to the bed talking to him. When he saw OC, Sketchy and Logan come in he thought they were on a witch-hunt and he was the witch.  
  
OC came up to the bed and passed her finger in his hair to mess it up. " It's okay boy, we understand."  
  
" Yeah, at least I can beat you in pool."  
  
Ben couldn't believe it. These were some of the nicest people he ever met. A tear rolled down his face. And he quickly wiped it away before they noticed. " Thanks."  
  
OC laughed. " You and Alec are so different. I can never picture Alec crying in front of anyone."  
  
Ben managed to laugh. It the short space of time that he'd known Alec he noticed that he had a tendency to hide his emotions away.  
  
" Thanks so much for coming," Max said wiping away a tear that was there.  
  
Alec turned his head away from all the crying. He saw Logan leaving his apartment unnoticed. He wasn't wanted around anyway.  
  
Max came and stood next to Alec outside the door. " Alec thanks for everything."  
  
He turned her around and put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. " I think he'll be alright, he has some of the best friends someone could ask for and a sister that loves him."  
  
Max smiled at him. She was really enjoying this new side of Alec she was seeing. " And a good brother too."  
  
" It's either he's not your sister, or he's not my brother."  
  
" Ok, he's not your brother. Well he has another good friend who just happens to have his face."  
  
He was satisfied with that. He was not related to Max. That would have been wrong. You can't crush on your sister. " That's better."  
  
" So why do you have a problem with him being your brother?"  
  
" Because that would make me your brother. And you're not my sister."  
  
" I know that, I'm glad I'm not your sister."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because that would actually acquire me to be nice to you."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Do you smell that? I think you do. You know what it smells like?  
  
It smells like Logan is going to do something stupid.  
  
My friend said that I'm writing Ben gay. I'm trying to expand the little bit of his character we saw before he went psycho and just after he died.  
  
So you tell me if he's gay.  
  
Review please. 


	6. Chapter6

Chapter: Curiosity is Bitch.  
  
A/N: For those of you who can't remember, Reagan is Normal's real name.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the week progressed Ben's presence was becoming natural. Everyone forgot about the incident at Crash. Normal had actually gotten him to call him by his real name.  
  
" I don't believe this, I ordered my shredder since last week Friday and I still haven't received it," Normal complained to Ben.  
  
" Don't you get a discount if it's late?"  
  
" Yeah but I was looking forward to it."  
  
" It will get here soon." Exactly why he would need a paper shredder was beyond him.  
  
" Sure hope so."  
  
Normal went in the back mumbling and Ben went to Max who had just finished a run. " Reagan is still ranting about his shredder."  
  
She hated that Ben was so close to Normal. He once tried to get Alec to call him by his real name but he never did. However Ben did manage to get to the dispatch counter, and worked for more than the rest of them already. " I don't know why you even listen to his bragging."  
  
" Because he's the boss." It was a simple reason. " You know I could put in a word for you and get you to work dispatch."  
  
" Thanks but the idea of being there with Normal all day is scary. Why don't you put in a word for Stacy, I'm sure she won't mind," Max teased. She noticed that she was eyeing her brother. Everyone seemed to like Ben more than Alec, mainly because Ben was always trying to please everyone, while Alec just loved to piss everyone off.  
  
" What are you taking about?" He himself had noticed that. She was literally throwing herself at him. She in various occasions pretended to fall and mysteriously end up in his arms.  
  
" Don't play that with me." She punched him on his shoulder. " I think she's a nice girl, you should take her Crash sometime."  
  
" I don't think I should be dating just yet."  
  
" Stop punishing yourself and just live, after all you only have one life to live. Well you had two but you may not get another one, so live this one to the fullest."  
  
Max was right, it was time that he started living. He liked her and she liked him so why shouldn't he. " Maybe I would."  
  
" Good," she said with a smile.  
  
" So are you going to ask Alec out?"  
  
Max face went blank. Where was he getting this? " Why would I ask Alec out?"  
  
" Because you like him, and you only have one life to live an you should live it to the fullest."  
  
If she knew that he would have used that line on her, she would have kept it to herself. " Alec and I are friends."  
  
Why did they always say that? " Max, I know you like him, OC knows, Sketchy knows, and even Reagan knows. The only problem is he doesn't know. So let him know."  
  
If only it was that easy. She couldn't just walk up to Alec and tell him that she was falling in love with him. She didn't know what he would say. What if he laughed at her? " I gotta go."  
  
***************************************************************** Logan opened an envelope he had received form Matt. He pulled out the pictures and examined each one carefully. They were pictures of Ben's victims. He asked his detective friend Matt to get them for him.  
  
He pulled out his drawer and took out a red maker. On the back of each picture he wrote, "Ben's Work." He put them back in the envelope and rested it on his desk. He was going to give them to OC and Sketchy. Maybe they could convince Max that Ben needed help.  
  
He took up his jacket and took the envelope and walked out the door.  
  
When he arrived at Jam Pony Sketchy was about to leave for a next run. He walked up to him. " Hey Sketchy."  
  
" What's up man?"  
  
" Not much."  
  
" Max isn't here you know, she left about half an hour ago."  
  
Logan shook his head. " I didn't come to see Max I was actually hoping to find you."  
  
" Me." He and Logan never had much to talk about.  
  
" Yeah, I wanted to give you something to look at." Logan took the envelope from behind his back and gives it to Sketchy. He eyed it suspiciously.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" It, the reason why Ben shouldn't be here."  
  
Sketchy looked at the envelope and back to Logan. " What's in it?"  
  
" Pictures of what he did."  
  
He didn't want to see them. He liked his ignorant state, he knew if he saw them he would immediately start to think twice about Ben and he didn't want to that because he was Ben's friend. He gave the envelop back to Logan. " I don't want to see your pictures."  
  
" I'm just saying you should look at them and tell me if you still think he doesn't need to see someone." He tried to give Sketchy back the envelope but he didn't take it.  
  
" Listen, why do you want to stir things up. He's good now, just leave him in peace."  
  
" Yes I know he's good now, but it's only a matter of time before he snaps again. You don't need to look at it now, just take them and if you still don't want to see them you can throw it away."  
  
Sketchy took the envelope and put it in his bag. He was curious about it but doubted that he would look at them. He got on his bike and peddled away.  
  
Logan smiled at himself; he knew curiosity would eventually get the best of Sketchy.  
  
***************************************************************** It was nearing six o'clock and most of Jam Pony workers had gone home. Normal had to send Ben on a run because all the messengers had left. He kept looking to see when he would come back because the delivery was in sector four and Sketchy got in fight there once. He walked to the door and saw a delivery guy there.  
  
" Package for a Reagan--"  
  
Normal didn't let him finished what he was saying. " Is it my shredder?"  
  
" I believe it is."  
  
Logan took the form from the man and quickly filled it out. As soon as the guy left he ripped open the box and saw his masterpiece. " My baby has come home." He lifted it up and set it on his counter. He went in the back and began to look for something to shred. He looked at the files in the drawer. He realized he couldn't shred those so he looked for something else.  
  
After looking all over he realized there was nothing to shred. Max was right she didn't need a shredder. He wasn't about to let her know that so he went to the trashcan to get some paper. He saw an envelope and he picked it up.  
  
He ripped it open and saw some pictures of dead people. There were four of them. Three had some people who had blood dripping from their mouths and one had the back of someone's neck with a barcode on it. He put his hand over his mouth in shock. Why someone leave those pictures in a bin. It seemed out of place. He tuned one of them over and saw something written in red marker. They all had the same message. " Ben's Work."  
  
  
  
Note: I know it was short but I hope you like it. 


	7. Chapter7

CHAPTER: He likes to sleep.  
  
  
  
Max went to Crash for drink that afternoon. She noticed that neither Ben nor Alec was there but Sketchy and OC were there. She walked over to them and sat by the table they were sitting. " What's up guys?"  
  
" Not much," Sketchy said.  
  
" Have you seen Ben and Alec?"  
  
" Yeah. Alec is home and Ben is still at work," Sketchy told her.  
  
" That boy sure spends a lot of time at work," OC said looking at the time.  
  
" He was sent on a late run," Sketchy told them. He was there and he refused to do it since it was in sector five so Ben said he would. Ben was really a good guy. That's when he noticed he couldn't look at the pictures. He liked not having to worry 'bout Ben. He knew his friend was a good guy despite of what happened in the past.  
  
" Josh, I hope he returns soon." Max always worried about Ben. He didn't know the sectors that well and if he ran into White he'd be in trouble.  
  
" Speaking of Ben," Sketchy started. " Your ex came with some pictures in Jam Pony he said they were of Ben's victims."  
  
Max couldn't believe that Logan would do something like that. " Who did he show them to?"  
  
" He tried to get me to look at them but I didn't."  
  
The idea that Logan was had pictures of them and he was willing to show them was horrifying. She needed to get them and destroy it. " Where are they now?"  
  
" I threw I away."  
  
" Where?"  
  
" In the dust bin at Jam Pony."  
  
Max face went white, " Oh god someone could see them."  
  
OC taped Sketchy, " What were you thinking?"  
  
" There're in an envelope, I'm sure no one saw it."  
  
Max let out a sigh, " Well I still have to get them." She got up and went to the door quickly. It was still as much as an emergency as it was before.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ben walked in Jam Pony after the run. He got lost and ran into some steel heads. They were about to beat him up but they ran when they got a good look at his face. He wasn't sure if it was Alec or him they were afraid of. " Reagan I'm back."  
  
Normal jumped at the sound of his voice. When he saw the pictures he called the police as a security measure. They were hiding in the building. " Hey Ben come here."  
  
Ben came with a smile on his face despite of his troubles. He looked on the counter and saw a shredder. " I see you got your paper shredder. Didn't I tell you it would come soon?"  
  
" Yeah you did?" he couldn't see how someone so nice could have possibly done what he saw in the pictures.  
  
" Listen, you know Stacy right?"  
  
Normal nodded.  
  
He noticed something strange about him. He looked almost sad. " Are you okay?" Normal nodded. " Any way, she's a pretty good worker so I was thinking maybe she could work dispatch."  
  
" Yeah sure."  
  
" Really? Thanks. She's a really nice girl."  
  
Normal jumped at the voice in his ear that told him to ask him bout the pictures. The police had put a microphone in his ear. " Ah Ben, I have something to ask you."  
  
" Yeah sure."  
  
Normal couldn't just bring him self to ask Ben if he killed people as hobby a few years ago. He opened his mouth to ask and he changed the question. " You have thing for Stacy huh."  
  
" Well I won't really say that--- yeah I do, a big thing."  
  
" Hmm that's nice." The cop shouted in his ear to ask Ben the question. Normal took out picture form under some files. His hands trembled with them. If Ben didn't know about it or didn't show any sign of guilt they would back down, If he was guilty they would be on him as soon as he blinked. But he put that behind him, He knew about the other one who looked just like Alec and him. It mush have been a mix up. It had to Mike. Ben would just say he knew nothing about it and then it would be okay.  
  
Normal showed the picture to Ben. " Do you know anything about this?"  
  
Ben felt like the room got smaller.  
  
**********************  
  
Max drove down the streets of Settle on her bike. It seemed to be going to slow. She had nervous feeling like she did when she first saw Ben. She didn't like it.  
  
**********************  
  
Normal looked at Ben's face go white. " If you don't know what it is just say so and I'll forget about it."  
  
Ben looked at the picture. Flashes came back to him. He knew he killed people but he couldn't remember actually doing it. When he woke up in Manticore most of his memory was gone but some things still remained. They sent him trough months of therapy for what he did; now he saw why.  
  
He took the picture in his hands and stared at it. Flashes came back of how he killed them. He was a freak. He handed Normal back the picture. He felt so ashamed. He couldn't show his face anymore. " I did it," he said in weak low voice. A tear rolled down his face.  
  
" You did it?" Normal asked shocked.  
  
" I killed people," he said louder.  
  
************************* Max stopped in front of Jam Pony and began to chain her bike. That's when she head it. A gun shot that rung thought the air. She dropped what she was doing and ran inside.  
  
Normal sat over the body of Ben. " Why did you do that?" he asked one of the officers that were hiding. " You never said you would do that?"  
  
Max came in and saw Normal over a body. His body was blocking her face. But she didn't need to see it. She knew it was Ben she could feel. She knelt down next to him. He was alive and he would be okay. " Ben, I'm here."  
  
Ben saw a foggy view of Max, his hands reached out to her. " Max, I'm so sorry about what I did, don't hate me."  
  
An officer came next to Max and tried to pull her off. She pushed him away. " Leave me alone." She yelled. The officer told his unit to stand back. Max put her hand where the bullet pierced his body, She looked at it and she saw a red liquid on her hands it made her feel light headed. " You'll be okay Ben."  
  
Normal sat horrified at the scene. It was entirely his fault. He killed him. " Max I'm sorry."  
  
" Call an ambulance," she told him not taking her eyes off Ben. Normal got up and went to the phone.  
  
Ben felt his body grew weaker as the seconds went by. He couched and blood came from his mouth. Tears were flowing from his face. " Tell Alec I'm sorry."  
  
" Shhh, don't talk you'll be okay."  
  
He tried to sit up but he was too weak. " Don't let them see what I did, I don't want them to hate me."  
  
Max looked at her brother slowly slip away from her. She was still hoping that Ambulance would come and put him back together again.  
  
Ben could feel himself getting to the end. He still had something to tell Max. " Max don't forget to let Alec know how you feel before it's too late." In his last breath he said those words. He gave up the fight. He closed his eyes.  
  
" Don't close your eyes, open them.," she demanded. She always got her way and she had to get it now. " Open it," She demanded again. He still didn't move. " Open your eyes Ben."  
  
The officer came and put a shoulder on Max's shoulder. " I think he's dead ma'am."  
  
Max gave him a nasty look. She lifted his lifeless body and pulled it to her. She hugged it tightly. " He's alive, he's just sleeping. He likes to sleep."  
  
The site brought tears to Normal's eyes. Everyone liked Ben why did it have to turn out this way. He cursed the person who put those pictures in the bin.  
  
" Ben, don't sleep now." She rocked him in her arms. " Come on, wake up." She didn't want to accept her brother was dead. She couldn't. The scene was so familiar to the scene in the woods. She tried so hard to forget that now it was happening again. " Ben," she pleaded.  
  
The sirens could be head in the back round. They came rushing in with a stretcher. Having arrived they immediately knew the person was dead. They could tell by the motionless atmosphere. They stepped up to Max and pulled her grip off his body.  
  
Max let them get to him. She thought they could to wake him up.  
  
They walked up his body and felt for a pulse. The man shook his head. Two others came and lifted his body and put in on a stretcher. Another put black piece of plastic on him.  
  
Max stepped up to them, " Don't put that on him."  
  
" Sorry but he's dead."  
  
She shook her head but she knew it was the truth. Tears flowed down he face. She looked on as she watched them carry away his body. He knees lost feeling and fell to the ground. Normal came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. She didn't want anyone else to touch her; she needed Alec.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Hope you liked it. Review quickly. I can't wait to post the other one. 


	8. Chapter8

CHAPTER: Getting Even.  
  
  
  
Max got up from the cold asphalt after about half an hour of crying. She walked up to Normal who was sitting inside wiping away blood from the floor. " Don't tell anyone about the pictures. Just say it was a mistake." Normal nodded.  
  
Max went back outside and got on her bike and drove away. She had to tell Alec what happened. She needed him so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max came in Alec and apartment and called out for him. " Alec." She didn't get a reply. " Alec," she called again. He wasn't home.  
  
She went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She looked at her hands; blood was all over them. She washed them quickly. She remembered putting her hands on Ben's wound and looking at the blood.  
  
When she walked out she saw Alec standing at the doorway. Tears immediately flooded her eyes again. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Alec hugged Max tightly. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that she needed him to hold her. " Max, what is it?"  
  
" Ben's gone," She said over some sobs.  
  
" No, he's at work."  
  
She pulled back from him and looked him in the eye. " He got shot."  
  
He pulled her back into his arms. " Please tell me he's alright." He was asking the question but he already knew the answer.  
  
" No, he dead."  
  
Alec felt a shot a pain travel trough his body. " Who did it?"  
  
" It was Logan," she cried. " He gave Sketchy pictures of the people he killed. Sketchy threw them away but Normal found it. Normal called the police. He thought it was mistake but one of the officers killed him. I guess they knew he was transgenic." Max looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes, the hurt and pain. She took his hand led him to the bedroom.  
  
She went on the bed and he followed her. She took his arms and wrapped it around her. He held her tightly as she cried. Alec felt a warm tear flow down the side of his face. That was the first time he cried in front of Max.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later when Max was asleep Alec slowly moved his arms from around her. He crept off the bed trying not to make noise. He put on his jacket and went to a drawer and took out a gun.  
  
He went to look at Max to make sure she was still asleep. Seeing she was fine he left the apartment quietly.  
  
********** HOSPITAL  
  
He looked at the body of his lifeless clone. He didn't know if to feel angry or sad. He looked at the wound that pieced his chest. He wasn't running away when it happened. He was shot form the front. He looked at his body for any sign of struggled. There was none. He didn't even try to defend himself.  
  
The doctor looked at Alec cautiously. She could tell he had a lot going trough his mind. She knew it was always comforting to talk to those in pain. " Was he your twin?"  
  
Alec looked up at her startled at first then his features grew calm. " Yeah." He stepped away from the body.  
  
The doctor knew he couldn't take it anymore she pushed in the long metal stretcher and closed the drawer.  
  
Alec made up his mind, he was angry. He didn't need to die. It could have been avoided. All the pain and fear Ben experienced was because of Logan.  
  
********** Alec let himself in Logan's apartment. He walked in on what looked like a Kodak moment. His niece was there with Asha and they were playing a game, while Logan was cooking. It made him sick. Logan was having a grand time while Ben was dead.  
  
Logan looked at him as he stood there. " Ben or Alec?" he asked cautiously.  
  
" Alec," he said. He just wished he could go up to him and strangle the life out of him. He kept looking at Logan but his words were directed at Asha. " Take the kid and go outside."  
  
Asha looked at him like he was mad. " Are you nuts? It's after eight Alec."  
  
Logan knew that Alec wanted to talk to him about the pictures. He didn't need the little girl to here what they were going to talk about. He opened his drawer and pulled out some money. " Asha you can take her to the Dairy Bar to buy dessert. I forgot to pick it up." Asha understanding what was going on went to Logan and took the money. She lifted the little girl up and carried her out the door.  
  
Alec looked at Logan and squinted his eye. Logan looked right back at him. " You couldn't just leave it alone?"  
  
He was tired of having this argument. " Alec Ben needs help. I'm sure Sketchy sees that now."  
  
" Logan, he was fine. He was doing great but you had a problem with that, so you messed things up."  
  
Logan knew he was right all along. Ben had obviously did something wrong. " What did he do?"  
  
Alec tried to stay calm; he wasn't ready to get angry just yet. " Ben didn't do anything."  
  
" Then what's the problem?"  
  
Alec stopped closer to him and Logan stepped back. " He didn't do anything and now he's dead."  
  
How could he be dead? " How did it happen?"  
  
That's all Logan could say? How did it happen? Not even a sorry for lose or is Max okay? He just wanted to know how he managed to get rid of him. " You're pictures. Sketchy didn't see them but Normal did."  
  
" Normal killed him?"  
  
Once again no form of regret in his voice. " No he called the police, they killed him."  
  
" Well too bad."  
  
" He didn't even try to run. He didn't fight them. He just took it."  
  
He didn't know what Alec was expecting him to say. He couldn't feel sorry for Ben.  
  
Alec stepped up closer to Logan looking murderous. " You know something," he said.  
  
" What."  
  
Alec laughed at how scared Logan looked. " There are many ways to kill a man. You can throw them off a building similar to this one, you can hunt them down then pull their teeth out. Or you can go for the old approach, use a good old gun."  
  
Logan eyes grew wide. What was Alec trying to say?  
  
Alec took out his gun and began to clean it. " A gun just like this one." Logan began to look nervously at the door and all over the room. He could see he was beginning to sweat. Alec continued to torture him. " All you have to do is point," he pointed the gun at Logan. " You were afraid that Ben would come in here one night and decide he wanted to kill you?"  
  
Logan said nothing. He couldn't breath. Alec was acting like a psychopath. Logan was afraid to say anything in case he said the wrong thing.  
  
" Logan, Ben, wasn't going to kill you, he didn't have anything against you. Me on the other hand." He stopped and smiled.  
  
" Alec you don't want to do this."  
  
" Oh yes I do." He aimed it at him. " You know I was clone of him? Maybe what made him snap just made me snap?" he laughed. " Maybe I have a that murderous gene you were so afraid of."  
  
Logan could feel his life slipping away from him.  
  
" Think about it Logan, all I have to do I pull the trigger." Logan had a pleading look on his face. " But I'm not going to do that?" he took the gun down. Logan looked relived. " I wasn't going to kill you. Max needs me; I can't help her when I'm behind bars. I just wanted you to see how scared Ben was. When an X5 can't defend himself, he must be really scared."  
  
Logan began to breath again. Alec moved closer to him. " Don't ever forget what you did to him. While you sit here and enjoy your happy little life just remember that you took one and hurt many others while doing it."  
  
Alec gave him one last look and began to walk away. He turned around and said, " Boo." Logan jumped almost falling. " I always knew you were a loser."  
  
Logan let out a sigh when Alec left his apartment. He scared the shit out of him, literarily.  
  
Alec walked out in the hallway and saw Asha coming back up. " Do your self a favor and get rid of that clown before he ruins your life."  
  
Asha looked at him. She could tell something was wrong with him.  
  
********* Alec went back home and put his gun away and went back to Max. He put his hands where it was before he left.  
  
Max got up and looked over at him. She leaned over him and passed her hand trough her hair. He looked up at her and gazed into her eyes. Her hands traveled down to his lips. She looked down at him. " Even tough you have his face, you still don't look like him."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You do certain things with your face that's totally different." She saw him give a half pout, half smile. " Like that." She smiled and rested her head on his chest.  
  
He played with her hair. " Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
" A good thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Did you actually think I would make Alec kill Logan? Shame on you. 


	9. Chapter9

CAHPTER: Jam Pony Wake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and Alec got to Jam Pony early that morning. They met Normal sitting staring into space. He looked up at them with a shocked expression on his face. " You didn't have to come to work."  
  
" We know," Max started. " But we have to tell the others."  
  
Normal nodded. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
Every one kept coming in slowly. Some noticed that something was wrong. OC and Sketchy knew something had to be wrong because Max and Alec were holding hands. Some inquired about Ben but they just said he wasn't coming in today.  
  
Normal didn't distribute any packages. He him self sat silent as his employees chatted away. There were no bips left in him. Eventually everyone arrived.  
  
Max stood up in the middle of the room where everyone could see her and hear her. She cleared her throat. " Last night," she started. Everyone one stopped what they were doing and listened, they knew something had to be wrong and they were waiting to here something. " Last night, there was an accident." Even tough she promised herself that she would not cry she started to. She started over, " There was an accident an Ben." She squeezed Alec's hand. " Ben got shot and he's dead."  
  
Silence flooded the air. No one said anything.  
  
Max stepped away and went in a corner. She whipped her tears away.  
  
OC came up to Max and hugged her, " it's okay boo."  
  
Sketchy came and gave her a quick hug, " I'm so sorry." He didn't know quite how it happened but he knew it wasn't the time to ask.  
  
Someone came in the middle of the room, where Max stood. It was Brett. They guy whom normal fired. " I was fired a week ago and he begged Normal to hire me back." He left the middle and went to Max and Alec, " So sorry man, he was a good guy."  
  
Max knew that Ben started to felt guilty about getting the boy fired so he begged Normal to gave him back his job. " Thanks."  
  
Someone else followed Brett's example and came to the same spot. " Tuesday I called in sick because I had a cold. He came to my apartment and brought me orange juice. I didn't understand how someone who didn't even know me could be so nice. It such a shame we didn't get to knew each other." He walked over to Max gave her a hug.  
  
Stacy who was crying made her way to the spot. She wiped her tears away before she started to talk. " I think it wasn't a big secrete that I had a crush on him. I guess it was because he always seemed so nice, always asking how he could help. I know he was only here for a week but he treated us like he knew us for a lifetime." She walked up to Max and gave her a hug. She gave Alec a pat on his back, " Sorry 'bout your brother."  
  
Sketchy was now standing on the spot. " Just yesterday I got a package to deliver. It was in sector five. I think you all know I don't have a lot of friends there. I didn't even have to ask him, he just said he would do it. He didn't even know the sectors that well but he just went ahead did it for me. Also he let me beat him in pool." He saw Max smile lightly. " Yeah, I know he was letting me win. Anyway, he was a good guy."  
  
And that's what they did that day. It was like a wake. Almost everyone had a story to tell about a time when he was nice to him or her, those who didn't, knew he a good guy at heart. They all liked him. And that's what he wanted, to make everyone happy. He knew couldn't make up for what he didn't but he saw it as an obligation to try.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Alec had hired a funeral firm to take care of the whole thing all they had to do was tell them what they wanted and they would provide it. It was costing him a lot of money but he wanted Ben to have a good funeral. Manticore would just bump the body in some whole and cover it up. He didn't want that for him. He deserved better.  
  
It was after work and Max and Alec were in funeral home looking for a coffin. They looked at various types and they came down to two possible choices. One was white with gold patterns. The other was mahogany with silver handles and patterns.  
  
Max opened the white one an observed the cushioning. It was white and soft, but it felt too spongy.  
  
She opened the other one. She pushed her hand on the cushioning. It felt natural, like a bed. " This is the one, he liked to sleep. He can sleep in this." Max knew it was expensive but she could come up with the money. It was worth it.  
  
" We'll come back with the money tomorrow," Alec told the sales clerk. He nodded. " And the place in the cemetery, and the tomb stone?"  
  
" It's will all be ready." He didn't know how two young adults working for minimum wage could pay for all of that but they seemed to be positive that they would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max and Alec reached back to his apartment later that night. They didn't feel like going out or talking with anyone else. They just wanted to be in each other's company. However someone saw it necessary to disturb them. There was a knock on the door and Max went to see who it was.  
  
" Max, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
Max stood there and looked at Logan in disbelieve, she couldn't begin to speak. He handed her an envelope. She looked at it then tore it open. It was a check for fifteen thousand dollars. Max looked at him confused.  
  
" That should cover funeral expenses." Post Pulse funerals were really expensive. Only people with a good amount of money could afford to get their loved ones in a good cemetery. He knew Max didn't have the money.  
  
Max stared at the check. He was trying to buy her forgiveness. She looked him straight in the eye and tore it up into pieces. She slammed the door in his face. When she turned around she saw Alec standing there. " Can you believe him?"  
  
" No." He thought after he scared him he would stay away. But now he was trying to get back in Max's good books by giving her money.  
  
" I know we could use the money but I don't want anything from him."  
  
Alec took Max hand and led her to the corner of his bedroom. He lifted up a floorboard. It revealed a stack of money. " I just kept adding to it."  
  
" How much is it?"  
  
" About twenty grand. Every time a stole something and sold it I put the money here."  
  
" I thought you spend it."  
  
" I was saving for a rainy day. Here's our rainy day."  
  
She was just going to steel something to pay for it. He didn't need to spend his money. Ben was her brother not his. " Alec you don't have to."  
  
" I want to. I want to give him a good funeral. Something tells me he didn't have one before."  
  
Max smiled at him. " Thanks you so much Alec. You're like his brother." He opened his mouth. " I know you're not his brother. But you treat him as you'll treat a brother. Thank you for that."  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know this story seems to be going on with out a purpose. I guarantee you that it does have a purpose.. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER: Something Meaningful. 

NOTE: Sorry I didn't write the funeral. But I haven't been to one in years and I can't remember exactly what happens.

AND: I have to thank y'all for the reviews I got for this story. They are so appreciated.

Max and Alec sat on a Park Bench looking at cars go by. It was after Ben's funeral and they decided to walk home. Max wrapped her coat around her. It was fall and the air was chilled. Alec moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. " Are you okay?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. " I was just thinking that funeral turned out okay."

Max had been crying so much that Alec had to hold her up so she wouldn't fall, but OC said that usually happened during funerals. She wasn't crying now but he could tell she still wanted to. " Everyone showed up. I think he would have been happy."

Max smiled, at least she knew he was comfortable, " well he has a good bed."

" And you made sure of that."

" I choose it out, you're the one who paid for it." She placed her fingers between his.

" You should have worn gloves, your hand are freezing."

" Yours too."

" Well lets keep holding hands so we could keep each other warm."

" I like that plan." She squeezed his hands. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. She couldn't help but feel better when he was holding her. It seemed like he took away some of the pain and placed it on himself. " What do you think about this?"

" What do you mean?"

" What do you think about Ben dying?"

" I think it's pretty messed up." Even tough Ben had caused him to be go trough a lot of shit he couldn't hold it against him. Max was so happy when he returned. He was going so well, he was starting over. Why did he have to die?

" Yeah I know. And that's the thing about it. It was messed up. No sense to it what so ever."

" What are you getting at?"

" May be it was just a glimpse."

He didn't enjoy asking all the questions but he didn't know what she was trying to tell him. " A glimpse of what?"

She sighed. " Of what could happen when you wait too long. I mean why would someone want to send him back to me and just take him away seven days later? I'd like to think there was some logical reason."

" I think I know what you're talking about now."

" Like, he liked Stacy from the time he saw her, he was afraid to ask her out. She liked him and she was afraid to ask him out. Look what happened? They never got the chance to know each other on a notable biases. I guess he thought he could do it at anytime."

He nodded. "There's no perfect time like right now."

" Exactly. He was going to ask her out that night. He never got to. I guess what I learnt was: that every day, every hour, every minute, every second and even microsecond counts. You live your life trying to dodge a bullet and one day it's goanna hit yah and you'll wish you said what you wanted to say while you had the time." She looked up at him. " Do you want to be that kind of person who waits?"

He kissed her on her forehead, " I don't wanna be that kind of person. I wanna live for now."

" And what do you feel right now?"

" Right now and for as long as I live, I feel like my existence is only meaningful if I'm with you or making you happy. How do you feel right now?"

" Right now, I want to be with you." She took her free hand and touched his face. She leant in and kissed him. It was soft and slowly. His lips warmed hers. It was heavenly, she didn't know how she ever lived without it before.

" I love you so much Max."

" I love you too Alec."

He laughed, " I like now."

" Me too, now is good."

Max stood up and took his hand. He stood up too. " Let's go home so we could warm up a bit." She found herself smiling. It was the first time she gave a genuine smile since Ben died.

As soon as they walked in and closed the door they heard a knock. Max went to answer it. When she opened it, it revealed Logan.

" Don't slam the door," he pleaded. He looked in the back and saw Alec leaning against the couch. He didn't look angry or anything. Max herself didn't look angry but she didn't look happy either.

" What do you want Logan?"

" I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know now that I was wrong."

She gave him a fake smile. " It's nice to see you joined everyone else who knew you were wrong."

He looked over her shoulder to Alec. " I'm sorry."

" Yeah," Alec said simply. He thought that said exactly how he was feeling. He forgave him but he wasn't about to be best friends with him.

" Logan just go home," Max said. " Alec and I want to be alone right now."

"Not until you tell me if you forgive me or not."

She rolled her eyes, " I forgive you. You have Ben to thank for that by the way. He made me see something I never saw before. Life's too short." He smiled. " However that doesn't mean that I won't remember this. Every time you screw up I will associate it with the time you got my brother killed."

He nodded; he knew that was the best he could get. " Thanks." He gave her a light smile and she closed the door.

Max went back to Alec, and smiled. " What were we going to do before he came?"

He wrapped his arms around her. " What ever time permits us to do."

" And what's that?" She said teasingly.

He let go of her and went to the couch and turned on the TV. " Watch TV of course." He indicated for her to come next to him. She looked like the chair had some kind of fungus on it. He turned off the TV and laughed. " Just kidding." He went up to her and kissed her. She kissed him back and punched him on the arm. " So what do we do?"

" Take a wild guess."

" Okay, does it take place in the bedroom?" She nodded. " Does it require us to have no clothes on?" She nodded. He took her hand and pulled her in. " Yeah I was thinking that same thing?"

Max and Alec walked up the grave and rested some flowers and a thank you card. They had to thank him for what he gave them. In his dying he helped them learn to live their lives better.

THE END

NOTE: Some reviews please.


End file.
